


Dirty Divide

by Kitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nobles don’t trust the new taichou from Rukongai, but Byakuya speaks on his behalf. An unlikely relationship develops, after a bout of hollow-killing which turns into another kind of fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_cybergoth_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_cybergoth_x).



> Uh, I was bored and asked x_cybergoth_x for a prompt. I never shoulda done that. What she gave me was “Kenpachi & Byakuya, social divide, roughing it”. This little piece of smut is the result. If I screwed up something majorly according to canon, consider it AU and I apologize. Blame the fact that it’s getting too much to remember. I tried checking stuff up, but my goggle-fu is seriously lacking. But really, the plot is only there to justify the smut. Yes. 
> 
> It also kind sprang out from the fact that I can't remember ever having seen Byakuya treat Kenpachi with the same disdain he does Ichigo, even though he's even more rude. There seems to be this kind silent approval thing going on...
> 
> I use the Japanese names for places and stuff for the plain reason that I watch the Japanese version of the show, and don't know the official English names.

Glasses and bowls were clinking against each other, bottles emptied quickly and a constant white noise filled the room. In a private corner several members of the Eleventh Division were drinking. And arguing lividly.   
  
" **No way** is he’s stronger than our new taichou?"  
"Not that prissy princess."  
"Ooooh, he'da killed you fer that one."  
"But, but, have you seen him fight? He's always so calm and collected. It’s **not natural** I tell you."  
"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."  
"Yeah, he'd out-snob you any time."  
"But still, I think he might actually be able to win."  
“ **Hell** no!”  
  
The argument between the five men continued for a while, until one of them looked up and choked on his sake.   
  
"Za-Za-Zara-Zaraki-taichou! Didn't see you there. How can we help?" Several mouths snapped shut, and the men were all staring at their new taichou; some in fear, some in awe.  
  
Zaraki Kenpachi dumped down on the bench, almost bringing the other end of it into the air, his huge frame easily out-weighing the smaller division-members.  
  
"Give me some sake. And stop stutterin'. No member of my division should ever stutter in fear." Kenpachi accepted the bowl offered to him by one of his subordinates, and emptied it one swig. He held it out for a refill.  
  
"And who's this you think might actually take me on and win?" The grin on his face made the lowest ranked members present cringe slightly.   
  
"No-no-no-one! Really!" The poor bastard that had brought Kenpachi’s interest to himself waved his hands in surrender.  
  
"I’ve been listening to you for the last coupla minutes, and indeed you seem to think there's someone here in Seireitei that could beat me. I ask again; who?" His smile just widened, but the bowl in his hand crumbled like sand, shards of ceramic scattering on the tabletop.  
  
"Eh... Kuchiki-taichou?" The division member shrank back even more, hoping he would still get to keep his head.  
  
"Oh, **him**.” Kenpachi smiled awkwardly and scratched his head.   
  
“Nah, that's ancient history already. He beat me fair and square. Well, mostly fair that is." Five head snapped up at the same time, several taking on a quite confused look when they saw an expression on Zaraki Kenpachi's face that on another man would have been described as 'dreamy'. But Zaraki Kenpachi would never look dreamy. It was a scary thought, and the next day they all blamed it on having been too drunk. No-one ever beat Zaraki-taichou anyway, they must’ve all been hallucinating.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
 _Several years past:_  
  
"Kuchiki-taichou? What do you think of this... Zaraki person? Do you think he will last?" Someone had spoken to Byakuya, but he hadn't really registered who. Ceremony made him answer anyway.  
  
"I have no grounds for answering that, I do not know him personally yet. But if his ascension is something to go by, it is very likely we will have to deal with him for a very long time. I don't think a person that could best a taichou in battle using only brute force will be that easy to get rid off."  
  
"But he's so… **filthy**. He’s even walking around in an dead man's haori. Has he no shame?"  
  
"I suppose he regards it as some sort of trophy. I hear he hails from District 80 in Rukongai. Such a place might have other traditions than us. As for the filthy part, it's not really that bad. He seems more scruffy than anything."  
  
"Are you defending that--that--that **plebeian**?"  
  
"No, not in particular. But I see no need to slander of him either. He bested the previous taichou in a fair---well, if you can call anything that big beating on something smaller fair---fight, and won his position fair and square. As for him being a plebeian, as you say, that seems true. From what I hear he's both vulgar and boorish, but he is also strong. Stronger than perhaps anyone we have ever encountered before. Who knows? Maybe that strength will be needed one day. Let him prove or disprove himself with time, don’t judge him for what he looks like, or even for where he grew up."  
  
"Ack, you and your ideas, Kuchiki-taichou. You and your ideas. Don't you realize we are better than people like him? Why should we have to deal with someone so...unsightly?"  
  
"Because we were born better than them does not mean we'll stay that way. We have to work for it, and be good examples, the same way as someone of lowly birth may work their way up in society by being exceptional in some way. If they learn the ways of civil society, they’re just as good as us. Zaraki Kenpachi is exceptionally strong, and thus he **will** be recognized for it. I, myself am exceptionally well bred and educated, thus you all ask my opinion on situations like this. And you are all exceptionally set in your ways, and that's why you should listen to my advise."  
  
The elderly men in the room huffed, the slight insult had been picked up on. Byakuya had learned to control himself over the years, but sometimes his mouth got the best of him. He mentally face-palmed himself, but showed nothing outwardly.  
  
"Well, if you feel this strongly that this...brute will be of any help to the Gotei 13 and Seireitei, we will reluctantly back you on it. But only on the provision that you take all responsibility. If he turns, it will be on you shoulders. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, crystal clear. Anything else?"  
  
"Indeed. Will you agree to go on a 'mission' with him? We just want to make certain---"  
  
"You mean will I agree to go interrogate him covertly?"  
  
"Crudely put, yes. From what we’ve seen, he shows no respect for his superiors or equals, and we need to make sure where his allegiances lie. It's bad enough that he's an upstart, but if he's a political danger too, something will have to be bone about him, no matter what you feel about it. We will see to it that you and he are sent out together."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later the order came. Byakuya had gotten to know the other taichou slightly by then, so he went looking for him personally. He knew Zaraki had no sense of direction, and he’d probably get lost trying to find the certain spot they had been ordered to. Byakuya found him in a certain bar he was known to frequent.  
  
“We’ve got orders. Hollows are intruding upon Seireitei, and we are to dispose of them.” Byakuya stood beside Kenpachi, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Kill hollows? How boring, they ain't even that strong. Why should I bother?" Kenpachi sounded slightly drunk.  
  
"Because you are ordered to do so. So was I. And I follow my orders. And I **will** make sure you follow yours." Byakuya was losing his patience.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Dammit, never though becoming a taichou would include having to do stupid, petty stuff like that. But well, if you insist, Kuchiki-taichou. Off we go." He stood and stretched, hovering a good twenty centimetres over Byakuya.  
  
“I was feeling lazy, but what needs to be done needs to be done.”   
  
That was more like it, Byakuya though. Zaraki wasn’t known for skipping out on his duties, he just worked around them sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Aw, dammit, these things are everywhere." Kenpachi were shaking blood and gore of his zanpakutou.   
  
"And they ain't even worth killing, really. They’re just like huge bugs. An anthill of stupidity on two, four, six and ten legs. And that one has twenty-four." He struck at the head of the multipeded hollow. At least he though it was the head.   
  
"This is getting boring. No fun at all." He still chopped away at the low level hollows.  
  
"Crudely put, but you are right. This is becoming dreary." Byakuya blasted the entrance into their world with a kidou-spell. Screeching and mewling sounded through it, and some of the beasts retreated. Others kept on coming. Byakuya bit his teeth together. It was indeed becoming a drag.   
  
"Ah, to use my shikai against something as petty. A waste. But daylight is cutting short. Oh well; Senbonzakura, scatter!" His blade turned into thousands of tiny shards, and he directed them towards the hollow pests. In seconds they all disintegrated and vanished; and the portal closed.  
  
When Byakuya turned, Kenpachi was leaning on his sword, eyeing him interestedly.  
  
"You could do that, but still chose to fight head on? You could have killed them all hours ago, and spared us lots of work, but chose not to? I'm impressed. I would have thought someone as tiny as you would have chosen the easy way out. Maybe you actually would be worth fighting?"  
  
Byakuya had heard the rumours about Zaraki challenging anyone he considered strong, and he was quite amused.  
  
"I am not tiny, it is you that is huge, Zaraki-taichou. And if you do challenge me, I have no doubt you will lose." He would have smiled, but managed to control himself.  
  
"Oh, is that so? How does a **tiny** guy like you suppose he would beat me?" A grin was spreading across Kenpachi's face, the threat of a fight in the air invigorating him.  
  
"One does not give away one's secrets just like that. You will have to try me to find out." Byakuya sidestepped the sudden swing aimed at his head easily.   
  
"You could warn a man before doing that." He aimed a low level lightening spell at Kenpachi's zanpakutou, shocking him.   
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, boy." Kenpachi threw himself with all he had into a fight that soon turned into a flurry of movements, a violent dance. Byakuya matched him step by step, fighting as deep-rooted in his blood as in Kenpachi’s. They cut, hit and threw punches. Byakuya even stooped low enough to start kicking. No often enough could he get away with something like that, and not feel like his grandfather would have looked disapprovingly at him. Out here no-one saw, no-one heard. He could afford being a bit rambunctious.  
  
Byakuya had encouraged and entered the fight with no real intention of killing Kenpachi, though he still fought with everything he had. He knew Kenpachi would not hesitate to kill **him** , so much had he learned about the other man in the weeks past. There was no ill intent though, only an ingrained uncontrolled blood-lust so thick he could almost touch it. He licked his lips, concentrating hard.  
  
Time to play dirty, since using his bankai would be over-kill. With the next movement he faked a swing at Kenpachi's head, but broke off midway, instead stepping hard on Kenpachi's foot. When Kenpachi automatically looked down, Byakuya smacked him over an ear. The move was meant more to confuse than to hurt, and it really was a cheap shot.   
  
Kenpachi seemed slightly dazed by the attack, and Byakuya used the opportunity. He threw himself against the large bulk of man, aiming the kashiri of his zanpakutou at Kenpachi's solar plexus. He had no problems getting through Kenpachi's defenses like that and hit his target dead on.  
  
The shock of the blow plus the added weight of Byakuya's whole body crashing into him sent Kenpachi stumbling to the ground, but he still had the presence of mind to grab Byakuya and pull him down with him. Still a bit off balance, Byakuya toppled over easily.   
  
They landed in a heap of limbs on the ground, tangled in ways Byakuya didn't think possible. Both were heaving for breath, sweaty and grimy after the fight. Byakuya had somehow managed to land with his sword to Kenpachi's throat, but he realized he was sitting over Kenpachi, one leg on each side of his waist. His free hand rested on Kenpachi's chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. It was quite the compromising position, and he cursed under his breath.  
  
Somehow Kenpachi's hand had come to rest on Byakuya's thigh, fingers twitching lightly like he wanted to move them, but were keeping back. His breathing had calmed somewhat, but it still hadn't returned to normal. He was staring up at Byakuya along the edge of the sword, something odd in his eyes. Overhead thunder cracked, and rain started pouring down in rivers, their uniforms soaking through in seconds, clinging to their skin. They seemed to have frozen in that position, until Kenpachi suddenly grinned widely.  
  
"You win, you cheat." The corner of Byakuya's mouth drew up slightly, almost, just almost turning into a grin. None of them had really gone all out, he had ended it before it got that far. But Kenpachi had been right; he had cheated. Actually he hadn't really expected it to work, Kenpachi having grown up in Rukongai and all. Byukuya guessed everyone had been too scared by his size and his sword to resolve to using dirt street-fighting tricks against him. But well, it had worked, and he was now on top. Literally and metaphorically.  
  
"Where did a pretty boy like you learn to fight like that? Didn't know they taught Dirty Fighting 101 in nobility school?" Kenpachi's hand had moved from Byakuya's thigh to playing with the end of his scarf, the wet fabric sticking to his fingers. He could still feel the quality of the fabric. Nobility indeed.  
  
"Give me some credit. I might be high-born, but I have been alive for some time, and I still am. There's a reason for that. I do what I must, when I must. Including playing dirty."   
  
"Good boy." Kenpachi grinned, and Byakuya snorted.  
  
"For all we know, I might be older than you. So you shouldn't go around running your mouth like that when you can't get behind your words."  
  
"But you see, I can do that." Before he knew what happened, Kenpachi had flipped them around, and Byakuya was trapped under more than two meters of man. Senbonzakura clattered to the ground.   
  
"See?"  
  
Byakuya hissed, having had his breath knocked out of him. Damned, Zaraki was fast for someone that big. And heavy. He could feel his body pressing against him almost from top to toe. Zaraki had gotten hold of his hands and pinned them to the ground by his head, and he was quite effectively trapped.   
  
Kenpachi's hair had been drenched by the rain while lying on the ground, and the spikes had dissolved. It now hung straight down around his face, curtaining both his and Byakuya's face. The small bells tied to the ends jingled softly as the wind tried to move it unsuccessfully. He stared down at Byakuya, whose face had creased up in a mask of dismay.  
  
"Oh now, that's not a pretty face. I liked the previous one better, I think." Byakuya growled and pounced, trying to get the upper hand again, but Kenpachi plainly weighed too much, and he couldn't move. He began summoning a kidou spell, but something in Kenpachi's face stopped him. It said that if he tried anything, he would be in deep trouble.   
  
Kenpachi leaned in, until his face was only inches away from Byakuya's.   
  
"I could let you go right now. But I think you hate losing just as bad as me. As it stands now, I do have you beat, and you know it. By my usual standards that should mean you hold no further interest for me. But something tells me you held back. I don't particularly like that. But truth is, I only have the upper hand now because I cheated too. So I'll give you another chance. If you want it."  
  
"Why? And what kind of second chance?" Byakuya stared at Kenpachi doubtfully.   
  
"Hold out longer than me, and I'll concede." The grin on Kenpachi’s face had turned into a smirk.  
  
"Hold out at what?"   
  
"This." Kenpachi closed the last of the distance between their faces and kissed Byakuya. Not violently, not angrily. Just hungrily. Insistently. Byakuya was shocked, but not overly so. Fighting often made the blood boil, fueling other fires. He was just surprised that someone as focused on the fight itself as Kenpachi would channel the fire into lust. He'd often done it himself, but Kenpachi? The human war-machine?. He would not have guessed.  
  
It didn't feel unpleasant, Kenpachi's kiss. Not at all. It just felt…new. Strange. It was softer than anything Byukuya could ever have imagined him capable of. Come to think of it though, while Kenpachi was a cool-blooded killer and a fighter by nature, he also had a softer side. The fact that his second in command was a pink-haired child he had picked up off of the streets in Rukongai said it all. As with everyone else there were more to him than caught the eye, and the same was true for Byakuya.  
  
When Kenpachi kissed him again, he strained against him, trying to free his arms. Kenpachi pulled back and let go, thinking that Byakuya was protesting his kiss. He was not a nice person, but he wouldn't take anyone by force, not ever. He hadn't reckoned with Byakuya having his own ideas. As soon as Byakuya’s hands were freed, he threw all his force in and flipped them both over yet again, reclaiming his spot on top of Kenpachi. He leaned over, grabbing a hold of the band around Kenpachi's neck, almost pulling his head up from the ground, and kissed him with bruising force. He didn't pull back until he had to breath himself.  
  
"You know," he actually smiled down at Kenpachi, "I can play this game too." He ground down, feeling Kenpachi's arousal against his own. Kenpachi seemed to like it, as he growled at Byakuya and grinned. Byakuya leaned over again and licked the length of the scar marring Kenpachi's face, drawing another growl from him.   
  
Kenpachi's hands came up to twine in Byakuya's scarf, pulling him closer.  
  
"You sure about this? You could just admit defeat."   
  
Byakuya snorted in the way only he could pull off.  
  
"Hell no. You started it. Now you deal with it." Kenpachi started laughing. He'd never actually heard Byakuya laugh before, and he realized he's just caught a glimpse of a side of him that Byakuya usually kept under lock and key. Did he sense remnants of a rebellious youth there?  
  
Byakuya lifted himself slightly up on his knees, just enough to pull Kenpachi's shitagi and kosode free from his hakama. He pushed the fabric to the side and sat back a bit to admire the naked skin beneath his hands.   
  
For being who he was, Kenpachi had few scars. None other than the one on his face really stood out. There were quite a few faint ones though, witnesses of a hard life. Byakuya let his fingers trail over some of the more prominent ones. Kenpachi was not a handsome man by anyone's standards, but from what Byakuya had learned he was loyal, fair, friendly; though a bit on the crazy side. Still, there was something ruggedly attractive about him, he guessed. The women in Seireitei seemed slightly scared of him because of his sheer size, but they still eyed him with a sort of reluctant lust in their gazes. He supposed the man had that ancient 'I can hunt, and thus provide for you' aura to him. In abundance.  
  
Byakuya certainly did prefer women, but he didn't shy away from men if he met someone he found attractive. And right now he was finding one Zaraki Kenpachi mighty attractive. The old geezers were so wrong when they though the man was dirty. Scruffy; yes, dirty; no. Well, right now he was, but so was Byakuya. No difference there, no matter where they'd been born. They still got dirty when they rolled in the mud. Dirt stuck equally well to rich and poor, and he was damned sure he'd make them even dirtier before they finished.  
  
Byakuya slithered down along Kenpachi's long, lean body, licking his way from his jaw to a nipple. If someone had said that Kenpachi had moaned right then, he'd probably killed them where they stood, but that was in fact what he did. A growl followed right after, when Byakuya continued his way downwards. He stopped and looked up at Kenpachi’s scowling face.   
  
"Patience, taichou. Patience." He licked his lips before continuing downwards, licking and biting his way. He dipped his tongue inside Kenpachi's navel, and placed his hands on the knot of his obi. Nimble fingers made quick work of it and pulled it to the side. Pulling the edge of the hakama down, he licked his way along a trail of fine hair pointing downwards.   
  
When he removed the clothing, he revealed the length of Kenpachi's cock. Byakuya licked his lips. Kenpachi was a big man. In every way. Not excessively so, just suitable for his size. It was still damned impressive. And he was hard. Byakuya laughed.  
  
"Whacha laughing at?" Kenpachi scowled down at him again, fists clutched by his side.  
  
"Nothing really. Sorry. I'm just impressed."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With this." Byakuya licked Kenpachi's length from base to tip. He didn't taste to bad, and Byakuya closed his mouth around the head. His tongue flicked over the sensitive spot on the underside and he hummed. He bobbed his head, and took in as much as possible. No way in hell he could ever swallow it all, but what he could take in, he more than enjoyed. His hands worked on the rest of the length, one slipping down to play with Kenpachi’s balls. They felt heavy in his hands, and he enjoyed the feeling. One finger slipped down to teas over his entrance.  
  
"Hey, you're cheating again." There was mirth in Kenpachi's voice now, but also lust.   
  
"You can't do that, and not let me join in."  
  
"Soo… Do you want me to stop then?" Byakuya was talking with a mouth full of cock, and Kenpachi couldn't help chuckle amusedly. The situation was just so...absurd. The high and mighty Kuchiki Byakuya had his mouth full of the cock of a bastard born and bred in Rukongai, District 80. The universe had a sense of humour, he decided. A good one, slightly on the side of dry irony.  
  
"No, no, not at all. I just feel that it's not fair that you're doing all the work."  
  
"So... What do you propose?"  
  
"How about you drop some of that damned clothing, and turn around?" He winked suggestively at Byakuya. Zaraki Kenpachi winking suggestively was truly a sight to behold, and Byakuya leered. Ever seen anyone trying to wink with one eye covered?   
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Byakuya's hands left Kenpachi's cock, but his mouth stayed in place. He made quick work of his clothes, pulling the wet fabric away from himself, and throwing the clothes away. Then he moved around, settling with his knees on each side of Kenpachi's head. Big hands found his cock, leading it to a mouth, and soon he was surrounded by warm, wet heat.   
  
So even someone Zaraki Kenpachi sucked cock. And well, at that. Byakuya figured that one didn't grow up in Rukongai without learning some kind of skill. Kenpachi had apparently learnt two; sword-fighting and cock-sucking. Byakuya didn't mind neither at all; he had picked up some tricks along the way too.   
  
He licked Kenpachi's cock again, only slightly put off by the fact that he was now upside down. He twirled his tongue around the head, and hummed when Kenpachi did exactly the same to him. For a while one did and the other copied in a game of 'who can take more'. Then, at some, point, Kenpachi seemed to make up his mind about something. He let go of Byakuya’s cock for a while and stuffed several fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva.   
  
Byakuya realized what Kenpachi was doing, but didn't mind. It had been in the cards from the start that one of them would have to submit to the other, and he had figured it would have to be him. Zaraki Kenpachi did not seem like the type to submit to anyone. Ever. Byakuya could live with that.  
  
When one of his fingers prodded against Byakuya's entrance, he pushed back and impaled himself. It had been a while since last time, but he figured he could take it anyway. It felt okay, and when Kenpachi curved his finger, hitting just the right spot, Byuakuya hummed around the cock in his mouth. Kenpachi slipped his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another one. The two fingers stroked across Byakuya's prostate, scissoring; stretching delicate skin and muscle. After a while a third finger was added, filling Byakuya's ass. The fullness felt amazing, and he realized he had missed it. He wanted to be filled properly, a cock up his ass. And he wanted it quickly.  
  
He let go of Kenpachi's cock and turned around again. He decided his own saliva on Kenpachi's cock would have to suffice as lubrication, and settled over Kenpachi's hips. He took hold of Kenpachi's cock and positioned it as his own entrance.  
  
"Hey, that will hurt." Kenpachi looked slightly worried, and Byakuya had to smile. The guy really was nicer than he let on.  
  
"Don't matter. I want it." Byakuya started panting as he lowered himself onto Kenpachi's cock, and Kenpachi grabbed his hips and held him back slightly when he thought he was moving to fast.   
  
"Easy. Don't hurt yourself."   
  
A wry smile curled the corners of Byakuya's mouth upwards, and he grinned. He placed both hands on Kenpachi's chest, and leaned forward, while taking in every last inch of Kenpachi.  
  
"I'll let you in on something. I **like** it to hurt a bit. Just a little sting. Sometimes I even crave some serious pain." The smile on his face almost seemed intoxicated by that point. Kenpachi had never seen the somber Sixth Division taichou look that way before, and he growled.   
  
One of his hands came up from his hips to tangle in Byakuya’s hair, knocking the kenseikan out of it, and it landed beside them. Without the hairpiece Byakuya's wet hair fell heavily around his face. He looked beautifully depraved, and Kenpachi couldn't help himself. He pulled him down into a searing hot kiss, tongues battling as Byakuya started moving with intent, swaying and arching. Kenpachi thrust up to meet him as best he could but Byakuya was fully in control, taking exactly what he wanted. Kenpachi wasn't complaining though, since what Byakuya wanted seemed to coincide with what he wanted himself. Pleasure with a taint of something else. The nails digging into his chest provided the latter, Byakuya moving over him the first.  
  
He did notice though, that Byakuya was about as taciturn during sex as he was the rest of the time, the odd hum aside. When they weren't kissing, he was biting his lip, almost to a point where he was drawing blood. He wondered if Byakuya had always been like that, or if it was something he'd been taught. Kenpachi preferred his partners with some sound in them though, so he took it as a challenge. His hand slipped from Byakuya's hair, gently pulling at it on the way down. His hands slipped down Byakuya’s neck, raking nails over delicate skin. It slipped further downwards, and when he flicked his nail over a nipple Byakuya hissed. Kenpachi knew he had found one of Byakuya's soft spot. He did it again, and Byakuya's mouth fell open. Oh yes, he had liked that. The other hand came up to play with another nipple, and within seconds Byakuya’s head had fallen forward, and he was panting arduously. Byakuya did not moan whatever Kenpachi did, but he did sigh. It sounded so...satisfied, that Kenpachi felt he had accomplished what he wanted.  
  
Kenpachi pushed himself up from the ground, until he had Byakuya sitting in his lap. Only Kenpachi could have pulled of having a hundred-and-eighty centimetres tall man cradled in his lap. Byakuya crossed his feet behind Kenpachi's back and slung his arms around his neck. The position was weirdly intimate for two men who were fucking in the middle of a field in a rainstorm, but it felt astoundingly good. Kenpachi's hands slipped under Byakuya's bottom to help him rise and fall, and his mouth latched on to the pulse point on Byakuya’s neck.   
  
Byakuya threw his head back and moved against Kenpachi, using the hold around his neck for leverage. Kenpachi, unlike Byakuya, had no problem vocalizing his pleasure, and growls vibrated through him. At some point he started swearing, the blasphemies sounding like honey in Byakuya's ears. Gradually Kenpachi's grip on Byakuya's bottom tightened and he dug his face into the nook of Byakuya's neck. His wet hair was plastered to his shoulders and back, and with every tremor of his body the tiny bells tied to it chimed.   
  
He slowly realized that the way things were going he was would lose, but he still had the presence of mind to slip a hand between their straining bodies to stroke Byakuya's neglected cock. That brought on a slight increase in Byakuya's volume, just a shallower, more rapid breathing, but once in a while his breath caught in his throat, and he gasped. That sound went straight to Kenpachi's groin, adding to the coiling pressure that was already building. He tried to hold back, but the random sighs and gasps from Byakuya was fuelling his fire, and the tightness around him felt heavenly. When his balls started drawing close to his body, he figured he had already lost, and gave himself over. His head snapped back when waves of pleasure violently crashed through him. His one hand clutched at Byakuya’s ass so hard he though it might leave a mark and the bells in his hair tinkled loudly as he shook. Byakuya's name fell from his lips as he came inside him; filling Byakuya’s ass.   
  
Several seconds later, when he looked back down at Byakuya there was clever smile on his face, and his cock was in his hand. He was stroking it languidly.  
  
"I win." Kenpachi had never seen Byakuya look **that** smug, and it amused him to no end.  
  
"Indeed you did. And I think I own you a prize for that." He gently urged Byakuya backwards until he was lying on the ground, but still had his ass in Kenpachi's lap. His big, warm hand surrounded Byakuya's cock, and started stroking it in long, slow strokes, his thumb rubbing over the head randomly. After a while he started speeding up his strokes, and also slipped a finger back inside Byakuya. When he started rubbing his prostate in rhythm with his strokes, Byakuya threw an arm over his eyes and gasped. Kenpachi's hands felt wonderful, both on and in him. He was biting his lip again, not wanting to sound too wanton. In the end he gave up, and threw his head back as he came with a scream; ribboning his stomach and Kenpachi’s hand with come. Kenpachi brought his hand up to his mouth, and he licked it clean..   
  
"Hmm... Nobles taste just the same as any street punk in Rukongai."   
  
Byakuya had to laugh.  
  
"I would imagine."  
  
"By the way, if you tell anyone about this, I **will** have to kill you." Byakuya laughed, not taking the threat too serious.  
  
"The same goes for you, Zaraki. No-one can know I let you have my noble ass if I want to keep my pride, now can they? I think I would have to take more than just your life if that little factoid got spread around." Kenpachi shuddered, knowing that that was meant very seriously. Certain body-parts he'd like to keep, alive or dead.  
  
"I did win though. I hope that means you'll not feel the need to go around challenging me any more?" Byakuya continued.  
  
"Heh. How about I just challenge you once in while, to keep you on your toes? And you better not go all snobbish on me when we get back."  
  
"I won't."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they walked back into Seireitei several hours later no-one questioned their dishevelled clothes. They were covered in goo, so everyone just reckoned they'd had a especially hard day of hollow-killing. The satisfied grin on Kenpachi's face they just attributed to him having gotten to kill something. The matching one on Byakuya's face was far more puzzling.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Politics-wise, you can just relax when it comes to Zaraki-taichou. He couldn't give a rat's arse about politics; all he cares about is being the strongest. You're free to go about your plotting without having to fear that he will, at least intentionally, thwart your plans." Byakuya was intentionally being rude, he held no love for the old men.  
  
"As for him being dirty... He's no more so than me. **I checked**." The glint in his eyes as he turned his back to them and left, made several of the men shudder. The other just looked dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Once in a while, every other century or so, the Zaraki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou left to hunt hollows together. No-one really understood why Kuchicki-taichou would keep the company of that brute Kenpachi, but for some reason they both always came back with a smile on their faces. No-one dared ask about it though, Kuchiki-taichou smiled so seldom that everyone let it pass for good measures, Zaraki-taichou was too scary to ask. They just figured that if a killing-spree was what was needed to rid Kuchiki of his solemn countenance for a while, who was better to tag-along than Zaraki?   
  
Had they known what really happened on those days, they might not have been so quick to deem Kenpachi as the perfect companion to Byakuya.  
  
~~~~End~~~


End file.
